In the past, containers known as “dense packs” have been used in the glass industry to provide safe, high density and cost-effective transportation of large glass sheets such as Gen 5 glass sheets (e.g., LCD panels, Thin Film Transistor panels, Color Filter panels). However, as glass sheets have become even larger such as with the Gen 7 glass sheets and beyond, new challenges have arisen for dense packaging, particularly around the size and weight of the container components, which become even more unwieldy for operators to handle, as well as transportation constraint issues like transporting containers through standard size doors, finding properly sized shipping containers and standard trucks. To help address these needs, the assignee of the present invention has designed several different glass containers which have been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/187,339. Although these containers work well there is still a desire to design a new and improved container which can be used to safely and effectively transport a stack of glass sheets. This particular need and other needs have been satisfied by the container of the present invention.